Fruit Shall Live on Forever Through Time and Space
by namiangelus
Summary: A very random story about stuff. there a dance and a fight and a trial. lots of Bobobo things. Get It?


"Beauty, you want to go out with me? To a restaurant." Gas Can used all his courage to face her.

"Yeah that'll be great! I'll go get ready." She left quickly and got on her best poncho and high heals.

"Is that all you'll be wearing?"

"Of course. Why don't you dress your best." Gas Can left and returned with his best poncho and high heals on. Now they were ready to hit the town. Just when they were about to leave BoBoBo walked up in the most beautiful strapless dress and gloves.

"Ahhhh! What are you wearing!" She yelled.

"Why, I'm wearing my best of course. Why can't I come?" BoBoBo was broken hearted. Beauty and Gas Can could see that on the T.V. monitor he was holding. Big letters said YOU BROKE MY HEART!

"You can't come Mr. BoBoBo. I'm going on a date with Beauty." With that they clicked their "Mario Air Stoppers" together and blasted through the roof.

"Come back cowards and face me like a man." Don Patch shot his machine gun at the open sky.

"Don't get angry my little friend." BoBoBo spun in a circle lifting the from the ground shooting fire everywhere.

"Wait mother! Don't leave me again! I can't take care of the farm by myself! Little Tommy's sick and the cat is losing all it's hair!" Don Patch yelled into the endless night sky.

"Get with flow, Pebbles." Throwing a whole pile of rocks on Don BoBoBo took off again. Softon came in and smashed Jelly over a rock. Now he's dead.

"You horrible, horrible man. I just got my best shopping bag on. Now I have to dress in a black gown." Don instantly put it on and a hat and vale. Softon put on his best suit. And there they celebrated the surprisingly short life of Jelly with a quick glass of Oak juice and a whole lot of Kwanza festivities. " let's have the cake I made."

"What cake?" Softon asked.

"I don't have one. I just wanted to be popular!" He threw the cake at Softon and run away.

Over at the Local Restaurant Beauty and Gas can sat down to order their meals. "I'll have the steak." Gas can ordered the same. "Ohh you poor girl." Beauty went to go comfort the crying girl at table 3. "What's wrong. BoBoBo, I mean the girl did her math homework then talked to her friends.

"Why'd he dump me on prom night?" She wore a beautiful silk dress with puffy sleeves.

"I can clearly see that this woman suffers from lack of beauty. And your fat!" Don patch adjusted his glasses and kicked the young prom reject.

"Doctor you're the man who dumped me!" Bobobo hugged Don. "My love!" Gas can returned from jail and used a smooth yawning motion to put his arm around Beauty.

"Let's eat our sandwiches we ordered." Gas Can said

"But I ordered steaks." So they sat down and began to eat.

"Wait! You can't eat my father!" The huge cow waiter smacked Beauty across the room.

"How dare you hit Miss. Beauty! I thought we were friends." Gas Can yelled at the cow pulling his head off reveling a pig. "Take this!" But the waiter got Gas Can first with a table.

"Please don't fight my children. The principle wouldn't like it." Bobobo wore a house wives dress. The principle walked in after them.

"You! Gas Can and ST. Pong! You two have been in detention every week for a year! And your about to go back!" Don patch hit them both with his brief case.

"As your father I just got back from the disco when I heard from your mother how naughty you two have been."

"I cried all night." Bobobo wept into his dress. "No pizza tonight."

"Wait a minute!" Beauty yelled at Bobobo. "You can't blame them yet maybe they were even bad." The cow agreed so did Gas Can. "AHHHHHH!" Beauty was smacked over the head again with a piano.

"I can blame whoever I wish." The principal said. "And I blame Beauty for all the problems that have ever happened."

"Wait! We have to have a trial first." Don Patch sat in a jury stand. "Guards bring in the suspect." The two umbrellas escorted Beauty into the room. While Bobobo and Don patch sat in the audience type thing. "Ohhhh.. Mommy why'd I have to come? I hate trials."

"Then let's all go...DANCING!" Bobobo stared to disco. Don Patch break danced.

"Umm.. Beauty want to dance with me?" Gas Can and Beauty took hands and began to slow dance.

"Tacos! Tacos! Get them while there hot." A taco man walked about.

"I'll buy one!" Bobobo handed the man a whole lot of money. "Now I got my taco all I need is my dance partner." Gas can looked over.

"Oh man! I forgot to buy a taco."

"It's just a stupid taco! Let's dance." Don patch dressed as a therapist asked gas Can,

"How long haven't you had this...taco?" Beauty just watched. Bored out of her mind until Bobobo said.

"How would you like to be my Flag day friend miss. Beauty." She smile and took his hands to dance the official flag day dance.

"Who am I going to ask to the Flag day Dance?" Gas Can looked into his empty Flag Day flag bag hanging on his desk. "No flags just like last year." Then the most beautiful woman came up to him. (Actually it was just Don patch in another dress.)

"Hey honey why don't you ask me." Gas Can some how didn't notice it was Don patch. Everyone was dancing.

"Come on let's dance"

"Okay!" After the waltz was over a man came up to them.

"You won the tango competition." Gas can jumped back in shock.

"But we didn't tango." The judge wouldn't listen and threw the box of baby dolls at Don patch. "Wait mister I don't know how to care for children!" Bobobo ran up and took the dolls away.

"You horrible, horrible man feeding these kids fish for dinner! Everyone knows that kids like to eat Bobobo cake." He handed the dolls a cake with beauty on it. Gas can yelled at Bobobo now dressed in a baby sleeper.

"I can't feed them a cake with Miss. Beauty on it! And dolls don't eat!"

"I am going to take your kids away! Babies need milk!" Wearing a social worker dress taking the box don patches. "These Dons need a good home! Like my box!" Handing Gas can a thing of roses he left.

"Miss. Beauty! I feel like a terrible person. Bobobo took my only friends away." Beauty made a weird trade marked face at him.

"They were just Don patches!" Just then a giraffe with Bobobo's head showed up.

"Please don't let that evil pianist throw tubas at me!" Don Patch fell from the sky.

"My parachute didn't go off!" don patch fell on his face. "Call pest patrol!" Bobobo grabbed Beauty's cell phone.

"I'll save you buddy." Reaching for the buttons but then the phone turned into a banana. "Oh noooooo! We gotta find a instructor to fix the thing that didn't work!" He handed Gas can and Beauty a shovel they started digging.

"Wait a sec. I'm not digging! I'll get my new graduation gown all dirty." Bobobo threw his poke ball at Santa.

"No! Bobobo if you catch Santa there won't be a Christmas!" Beauty grabbed the ball and tried to free Santa.

"Hey thanks for freeing me! You get extra presents this year." Bobobo stepped out of the ball.

"No fair!" Don patch whined. " I wanted a dog, three new cars, a arm chair, a big can of paint an-" kicking Don patch across the room

"Greedy kids never get free popcorn at the movies, and it's the same at Christmas." Gas can hopped up on Bobobo's lap.

"Oh boy I'm next!" he jumped up on his lap. "Okay I want a-" Buzz light year removed Gas Can from Santa reveling it was Don Patch.

"Woody!" he said. "Can I be next?" Beauty walked up to him and yelled.

"You can't just butt in line like that." Bobobo threw Beauty across the room too

" how dare you make fun of this honorable space ranger's Butt!" Gas Can ran up to Bobobo and tried to kick him.

"How dare you throw Miss. Beauty! Now she's Don Patch's siamese twin." Beauty and Don walk out attached at the head so Don was upside down.

"Help us!" Don yelled. After they called a doctor Don had a new look.

"I don't like your new look Don!" Bobobo cold shouldered Don.

"But, but I did this for you!" Bobobo turned away again taking a bite of his cacti.

"Owww! Prickly!" Don jumped pushing the plant out of his hands. Then falling to the ground kind of dead.

"I'm so glad your okay Sailor Bobobo."

"No Donien. I love you."

THE kind of END!

I'm sorry I have never written a Bobobo fan fic. Only One Piece. Check it out it's called Shanks Hero Of Time And Wearer of Fine Silks. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and please, please not about the spelling or past tense changing to present. The real end?... I hate good byes but space man over and out anyways. Okay.. Now go comment...please...I'm sorry. I'm real stupid acting and just don't like to stop writing. Oh and about any jelly or Softon fans I couldn't really think of anything else for them to do. Bye for good, sort of...


End file.
